Talk:Narada
Period After The Narada Attacks the USS Kelvin What does this ship do for the 25 years between the two events? :Destroy the and wait for Spock. — Morder 15:58, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::In a scene deleted from the movie, it's revealed that the ship attacked Rura Penthe, but that was near the end of the 25 years. Beyond that, the ship probably just did things that would help out Romulus, like discovering lithium on Delta Vega and what not. --From Andoria with Love 22:32, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::Nero also used the time to repair the Narada and equip it to be a planet-killer. – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 23:21, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::From what I've heard, in the deleted scene mentioned above, the Narada is badly damaged after the Kelvin rams it, and its captured by Klingons - the crew sent to Rura Penthe, and they escaped just prior to Spock's appearance. --- Jaz 18:43, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::Jaz is correct. The writers have stated (and it is implied in the film) that the Narada was captured by the Klingons following the Kelvin attack. Nero and the gang spent most of the next 25 years at Rura Penthe, waiting for the right moment to escape, reclaim the Narada, and capture Spock when he arrives through the black hole. This was the meaning behind Nero's line "The wait is over", which was in one of the trailers but cut from the film. It's stated in the movie, however, that the Narada destroyed 47 Klingon warbirds after being retaken by Nero and his crew. --From Andoria with Love 22:30, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :::Shouldn't the battle with the Klingons be added to the Flight of the Narada links then? Archduk3 03:10, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::If we knew more about the battle, I would say yes. Right now, all we know is that the Narada destroyed 47 Klingon warbirds. That doesn't make for much of an article. :-/ --From Andoria with Love 03:58, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Meaning of the name I think an interesting piece of information to be added both to this article as well as to Nero is the real-world meaning of those words. "Nero" is Latin for "black," while "narada" is Latin for "shadow." --KenoSarawa 19:43, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually 'niger, nigri' is Latin for black. Lord Hyren 07:47, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::On top of that real world speculation as to intent is not allowed on this site. And it was stated somewhere about keeping with the Roman theme of the Romulans. — Morder 07:50, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::So what about the background information on the Star Trek: Nemesis page about the Romulan names there being in reference to Chinese names? -Italianajt 16:31, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Hulk Reference? I could swear I heard Nero refer to one of his crew members as D'Hulk. Did anyone else catch that? - 22:36, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :If you know what scene it would greatly help in narrowing down a reference. — Morder 22:40, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Don't remember exactly when, but I think it was when Kirk and Spock boarded the ship. It was definitely later in the movie - 22:45, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::Nero never named any of his officers except for Ayel. --From Andoria with Love 05:43, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Appearance Why does this ship look nothing like any Romulan designs of the 24th century? Instead of a bird-inspired greenish ship, we have a black Christmas Tree/Squid design. 16:15, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :We don't know that every single ship was modeled after a bird. As for why it looks like a squid, there is no on-screen explanation but in the official prequel comic, it's explained that the Narada was just a small, simple mining ship that was outfitted with Romulan-designed Borg-retrofitted technology following the destruction of Romulus. This is why it looks like some kind of monstrosity rather than a mining vessel. --From Andoria with Love 17:42, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Which header to use Should this article have a "new timeline" header on it, or the one for "multiple realities" since it covers the Narada's prime-timeline origins? It seems somewhat borderline since it's only one little tidbit of info that's not from the "new timeline". -Mdettweiler 04:10, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :While our information is limited, it did exist in the prime timeline. Use the multi tag. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:11, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Good point. BTW, should Ayel have the same treatment (even though it currently has "new timeline") since the guy came from the prime timeline as well? -Mdettweiler 04:13, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :I'd say, yup :-) --OuroborosCobra talk 04:19, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Mining Vessel? I really think that is it inaccurate to classify this vessel as a mining vessel. I say this for two reasons: 1. Nero told Pike that: "In my time, where I come from, this is a simple mining vessel". That statement implies that it had become much more. It was a simple mining vessel in his time. Now it is much more. 2. Well... look at it! A mere mining vessel? Looking like that? With that kind of arsenal? Yes, it started off as a mining vessel, but it became a lot more. I think it should be termed a Romulan starship that had previously been a mining vessel. – Crimsondawn[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| Talk yuh talk]] 00:10, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :It's not inaccurate, since he did say it is a mining vessel. The meaning behind Nero's dialogue ("In my time, where I come from, this is a simple mining vessel.") was that even a simple mining vessel was a threat to the ships of the 23rd century. In the 24th century, he was hardly a threat, but in the 23rd century, with the outdated and less-powerful technology and ships of the time, his mining ship can cause great destruction, fear, and chaos. It was also a reference to the ship's change in purpose: it was no longer used as a mining, but as a machine-of-war. It was still a mining ship, though, it's just that it was more powerful than anything in the 23rd century. EDIT: Having said that, stating that it was a Romulan ship once used as a mining vessel wouldn't hurt the article, but I don't think it's necessary. --From Andoria with Love 00:19, December 17, 2009 (UTC) I see your point. All the same, it does strike me as odd that the scariest looking ships made by the Romulans were only mining vessels. This thing makes a warbird look like a pushover. – Crimsondawn[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| Talk yuh talk]] 00:27, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I think the writers intended it to be a modified mining vessel. This idea was expanded upon in the Star Trek: Countdown comics, where the tiny Narada is outfitted with ... something that made it bigger, scarier, and more powerful. I forget what it was, but it was some clandestine hi-tech thing that used Borg nono-technology incorporated with Romulan technology. Alas, none of this is canon, and I'm not 100% sure whether the writers intended the ship to be a modified mining ship while they were working on the script or whether that idea came later. I think their initial idea was to have a ship that would be relatively nonthreatening in the 24th century nearly bring the Federation to its knees in the 23rd century. But this is all speculation on my part. --From Andoria with Love 00:34, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Borg upgrades mentioned in "Vessel Simulator" extras Just going through the Blu Ray extras disc and if you go the "Narada" and select the "Hull", it mentions how the Narada was upgraded at the Vault and with retrofitted Borg nanotechnology...all the stuff from Countdown. So, if this history of the Narada being part-Borg is on the Blu Ray/DVD extra does that mean it's not apocrypha, and should be placed in the background section? :Apocrypha is part of the background section, so it's already in the background section. If you are asking if it is canon, and should be in a canon section of the article, then no. The DVD/Blu-ray extras aren't canon either. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:26, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::There is that little italicized bold box thingie that has outside of in-universe descriptions in the middle of articles. Of course, I have no idea where that would be integrated. I just thought it was interesting that it was pointed out about it's Borg origins on the Blu Ray which would probably have a wider audience than the comic. Sidebar correction I had to correct the sidebar from "starship class" to "starship". By doing so, some information was changed and other lost. What was lost was an "Active" entry which normally only applies to starship classes anyway, so no big concern. Other than that, the sidebar now stated "Destroyed (2258)", and we perhaps should discuss if that's what we want, or what we want instead. Before changing the sidebar template to allow "random" information to be entered, I think this (a starship existing in two different timelines/realities) is enough of a special case to perhaps not use the sidebar for information that needs an additional explanation. Perhaps we should just put "Lost (2387)" there and claim that to be the "prime universe" information. -- Cid Highwind 14:14, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Narada refit issue There's a big problem with the notes on the Star Trek Blu-Ray's Ship Simulator. It states that the Narada was refitted with advanced technology by the Romulan Empire once their planet was destroyed, but when did they have time for that? The Narada pursued Spock immediately after the latter failed to save Romulus, and they were both pulled into the black hole created by the Red Matter. I'm forced to conclude that whoever wrote that nonsense is an amateur and that the more likely scenario, that the Narada's armament may have actually been modest in its time but utterly deadly in the past, is the correct one. TPWave 00:15, January 24, 2011 (UTC)TPWave :It's all covered in the Countdown and Nero comics. The stuff on the Blu-ray was referring to the events of those stories, also written by the script-writers of the movie. -- sulfur 00:19, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Where in the movie is it stated that Spock destroyed the Supernova kind of immediately after the destruction of Romulus? The Sequence does not exclude the possibility that there all this happened within two or three days. Plenty of time to add state of the art weapons to a mining vessel (for certain in a movie, where black holes lead back in time, mysteriously disappear after a planet is destroyed, crush entire planets but a shp can go through). 11:20, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Size Confusion About The Narada Just how big is the Narada? I get 3 size figures from it: 8 kilometers, 10 kilometers, and 30,737.3 feet (9,368.7 meters) from the Blu-Ray DVD. Which one is it? Meste17 (talk) 15:10, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :You've stated all the figures that have been given for its size by various sources, according to this article. No figure was given in canon. 31dot (talk) 15:22, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Weapons of the Narada Just how many weapons (e.g. Missile launchers) are on the Narada? 14:55, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :A specific count was not given in the film. 31dot (talk) 21:58, February 27, 2013 (UTC)